Neko Kazekage
by In-the-shadow-of-the-wind
Summary: What happens when the great fifth Kazekage suddenly finds himself in OUR world? Will he make friends? Will he find love? What will become of Gaara after learning he's a cat?
1. Where am I?

Gaara's point of view

* * *

"Ow. Jeez my head hurts." I blinked my eyes open, I was sitting on someone's front porch. And I can instantly tell you I'm a long way from home. I look around and I see trees losing their foliage, and the ones that still have some are beautiful shades of orange, yellow, red and gold. The last time I saw colors like that it was before I blacked out - I was heading home after a long day at work, I was probably about half way between the Kazekage building and my house when I got this crashing headache strait out of nowhere. The next thing I know is I'm waking up in Lord knows where I am.  
"Aww man, that test was brutal. Just be thankful that _you're _not in high school, kid."  
"I know right! Man, it sounds_ horrible_."  
I heard two female voices that where similar, but different they appear to be having a conversation. I turn and face the street hoping that whoever they are they can help me find my way home. I notice the two girls coming this way 'they must live here' I thought to myself. These girls where very interesting they look almost like twins if not for the fact that,apparently, one of them is older. The one on the left appears to be the former with a big blue back-pack, black combat boots, navy blue jeans that had cuts in the knees, a pink and grey sweat-shirt tied around her waist, a black AC/DC tee shirt with a little bit of a low collar, and her medium length brunette/ blonde hair in a high pony-tail.  
The one on the right looks like the first one only, surprisingly, _TALLER! _She is wearing a red and black striped mid-sleeve shirt, bright blue pants, and her brunette hair in a low side-ponytail. "Aww it's a cat!" said the elder.  
"Rose how do you know that? YOUR BLIND!"  
"Simple, I recognize the smell of cat fur anywhere."  
"Really, how?"  
"Your house reeks of it."  
These girls are amusing and the older one, Rose - such a beautiful name- WAIT A MINUTE, HOLD ON THERE A SECOND! I'M A CAT?! WHAT THE HECK! I guess I was so much more focused on were the heck I am that I didn't stop to think of _how_ I appeared in this world. The next thing I know Rose is picking me up and caressing me by scratching behind my ear. 'Oh man this feels so good' I think and start purring. She giggles and walks inside still holding me. "SADIE! SHOES OFF AT THE DOOR PLEASE!" Rose yelled at her sister? Friend? Both? After a quick argument about shoes off at the door Rose sits down on this big green foot rest."We should probably give you a name huh little one." said Rose-chan.  
"OH OH I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW WE CAN NAME HIM FLUFFALUFAGUS!"  
"SADIE WE ARE NOT NAMING HIM AFTER YOUR GRANDMOTHER'S CHICKEN! How about Sandy. {NOT THE HURRICANE }"  
"Why Sandy?"  
"I don't know... I just get that kind of a vibe from him."  
"*cough* hippy *cough*"  
"Sadie, I'm blind **NOT DEAF!**"  
Rose rolled her eyes. There's some thing strange about them though, first they're green, not white so I guess she wasn't born blind, second she has faint black rings around her eyes similar to mine another insomniac I guess. I don't know what it is but for some reason I feel like she and I are one in the same, like I know her or something. I don't understand it though, it's just this weird feeling I-I don't, I don't understand it's just so hard to explain. "Hey, Rosie, where are your brother and sister?" Sadie had broken me out of my trance.  
"Huh? Oh. I don't know what do I look like, their keeper?" seriously something about her is vaguely familiar something about Sadie is oddly familiar she acts almost exactly like Naruto. She got up and stretched and said "Well, I'm going to make some ramen!" Yup just like Naruto. So it's safe to say that they're just friends. Rose sets me down on a pile of blankets as I slowly fall asleep knowing that I no longer have to fear Shukaku making an appearance.

* * *

Author's note: really glad Japan has the same schooling system as us!


	2. Night

Rosie's pov

* * *

It's 11:00 pm est. and I am wide awake in my bed room Sadie decided to crash on the couch and Sandy decided to move into my room and he's out cold on my pillow. I was watching _U__ntold stories of the ER _ on the Discovery fit and health channel because they always have good stuff to listen to during 'insomniac theater'. I always keep my TV tuned to this channel because I can't see which channel has what it's really annoying. Blindness is something you adjust to but you still have your days all you wish is to just see the colour red. Speaking of which, although I'm not quite sure if this was real or I imagined it but, I think I might have seen a glimpse of Sandy today. It's pretty hazy but I think he has red fur, with black rings around his eyes. Sometimes I think that I get my vision back temporarily but it never lasts more than a couple of seconds. I swear I'm on the brink of insanity! "ROOOOSSSIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Sadie came running into my room screaming "YOU'VE GOT TO COME OUT HERE! TREVOR GOT OUT OF PRISON! IT'S ALL OVER THE NEWS!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing; my psychotic ex-boyfriend is out of prison! I stumbled to my feet and ran out of my room and I heard the news cast "We are reporting to you now as prisoner Trevor McKein is being released from Massachusetts State Juvenal Hall. Apparently he says he has seen the error of his ways and is looking forward to seeing his girlfriend again. McKein is being released for good behavior but is still on parole. Reporting to you live, I'm Brit Kanst." That is not good, that is so not good. "Oh my God, Sadie what are we going to do?!" I asked scared of future events now that Trevor is out of prison. "YOU KNOW WHAT, I AIN'T SACRED OF HIM IF HE COMES ANYWHERE NEAR YOU IM'MA KICK HIS BUTT SO HARD THAT I'LL NEED A NEW PAIR OF SHOES 'CUZ THE ONES I GOT WILL ONLY APPEAR IN AN X-RAY HOOAH!" I giggled at her quest to destroy Trevor Sadie's got a lot of spunk but I guess that's what you'd expect from a ten-year-old. "Thanks Sadie your the best friend a girl could have."  
"I know right! :D, oh hey you know what's kind of funny in a creepy kinda way?"  
"What that you were watching the news?"  
"Yes, but no, Sandy kind of looks a lot like Gaara, you know your boy friend from the _Naruto _series."  
"Gaara is not my boyfriend! Sure I like him but dude he's an Anime character!" *tries to hide the fact that I do like Gaara that way*  
"Uh ha, yeah, sure. I know you still have an imaginary version that hangs around you all the time!"  
"NO I DON'T!" *yes I do*  
"GAARA I KNOW YOU'RE THERE COME ON OUT YOU BUTT-WIPE!"  
"Dude just stop."  
"nya" just then Sandy decided to walk in. "Brava Sadie brava."

* * *

Gaara's point of view

* * *

I was dreaming about Rosie and everyone back home and wondering if everyone would like her the way I do. I really got to know what she's like over the past few hours cute, funny, spunky but also she doesn't talk all that much it's a shame really, I quite enjoy the sound of her voice. I bet she is an amazing singer. "ROOOOSSSIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sadie's screaming voice came running into the room and woke me up completely. She said some thing about some guy named Trevor being out of prison. The look on Rosie's face went from being bored to 'OH NO' shocked. She staggered to her feet and quickly left the room. I don't know what's going on but whatever it is, it's not good. 'What's going on? Rose hardly makes any expressions when talking to Sadie, unless they're being random, something just isn't right about this.' "GAARA I KNOW YOU'RE THERE COME ON OUT YOU BUTT-WIPE!" I heard Sadie yelling so I went out into the living-room and sat down and simply said "what?" "Brava, Sadie, Brava" Rosie said while mock clapping her hands and the hell is a 'butt-wipe' any way? "Oh, I'm sorry. Did we wake you up?," Rose said as she picked me up again "I'm sorry pretty kitty" She nuzzled her face into my stomach and Sadie shot her a look.

* * *

**TIME SKIP!**

* * *

It was 8:00 am and Sadie had just left for school. Rose Didn't leave, because she's blind she only has to go to school so many days out of the year. She plopped down on the couch and let out a big sigh. "Oh crap! I forgot to feed you!" she said with the sudden realization that she was so much more focused a on getting Sadie out the door, that she forgot to make breakfast for either one of us. She poured a bowl of cereal for herself and a plate of various deli meats for me. 'Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara' rang out taking me by surprise. Rose took out a strange device from her pocket which, seemed to be the source of the music, and set it on the counter. She pushed a couple of buttons and answered "Hello?"  
"Hey babe, how's it going?"  
"OH MY GOD, TREVOR?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY PHONE NUMBER!?"  
"I have my ways."  
"Listen you psycho creep, you better stay away from me or I'll make sure you're ass gets thrown back in jail!"  
"Come on babe, don't be like that"  
"What part of 'It's over' do you not understand!" She pressed another button and set the device on the counter  
and laid her head in her arms and said "Oh lord, what am I going to do?"


	3. terror

Sadie's P.o.v

* * *

Another long and boring day at school. Normally I would say that the only highlight was lunch but today's menu was hot sludge. But I guess I shouldn't be complaining, at least I can get an education. I walked up the winding hill that Rosie and I live on I technically live across the street from her with my dad but honestly I spend more time at Rosie's house than I do my own. Well anyway I opened the door, well tried to anyway, it was locked which made no sense to me because this was not a day when Rosie was at school and even still she gets out before me. So I dropped my stuff down on the porch and went around back. (I don't have a key Rosie thinks I'll lose it.) I tried the back door. Locked. Bulk-head into the basement. Locked. Window. Locked. So finally I went back around front and yelled "WOULD SOMEBODY OPEN THE STUPID DOOR ALREADY!" Then to my surprise Sandy jumps up and hits the door handle and the door opens. I walk in look at him and say "Thaaaanks." Rose thought it would be nice to have door handles instead of knobs. Sandy was acting weird, like he wanted to tell me something. "What's the matter boy, is Timmy trapped in the well?" I said not expecting an answer. Then he looked at me as if to say 'You are a total idiot aren't you.' He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper off of the TV tray, broke open the pen to let the ink out, put his paw in it and spelled out TREVOR. OH. MY. GOD. Then he pulled at the bottom of my jeans and tried to bring me somewhere. So I followed along into the basement to see my best friend curled up in a corner of her nerd cave scared for her life. "RoRo, what's wrong?" I ask not mentioning that I already know it's Trevor. She'd probably just think I'm crazy for saying the cat told me. "*Sniffles* I-I got a c-call fr-from...Trevor. A-and I'm scared he-he's following me!" she said between sobs. I hugged her and told her that every thing was going to be okay. I looked at Sandy as if to say 'Okay you and I need to have a serious talking mister.'

* * *

Gaara's point of view

* * *

Sadie looked at me like she needed to talk to me immediately. "Rosie what if I called a cab and took you to your favorite restaurant. We can Bring Sandy and say he's your seeing-eye cat." Sadie said to cheer up her friend. In response she laughed and said "Finally, a good use for my blindness." they both laughed and Sadie sent Rosie upstairs to get herself ready. As I was about to leave the room myself Sadie picked me up around my mid-section, and held me close to her face. "Ok you and I need to clear some stuff up." I could smell the hot sauce on her breath. "You are a cat. But, you can open doors, spell, and compleatly understand a conversation in english. Sea green eyes with black rings, red fur, Oh. My. Glob. GAARA?!" I shook my head yes and she put me down. "How, how i-is this even possible? I know I was joking around about this last night but the fact that you're acctually here..." she trailed off sitting down on the couch that was down here. "Oh my God, we have to tell Rosie!" I shook my head no. I didn't want her to find out just yet. speaking of her..."HEY! you guys coming?, or what!" she said as she burst through the door. "Yeah, we're coming." Sadie said as she picked me up again.  
*one cab ride to TGIFridays later*  
"I'm sorry but you can't have a cat in here. It's just unsanatairy." the lady at the seating-desk thing said to us.  
"But we need him around. You see my poor Sister's blind, and she needs him to manouver around obsticals." Sadie responded trying to win the woman's sympathy.  
"Are you really going to deny a poor blind girl her sight animal? We've tried using my sister here but she's no help at all." Rosie chimed in. The lady finally caved and said; "Oh, allright. Please follow me to your seats." She sat us down at a booth and left to get menues. Rosie sat me in her lap and started scratching behind my ear again. I love it when she does this. Sadie looked a little uneasy at the sight of this now that she knows the truth. I smiled at her to let her know that I'm perfectly okay with this.


	4. TGIF?

Rosie's pov

* * *

TGIFridays isn't my favorite restaurant, but it is closer to my house so that's why we come here more often. I stroked Sandy's head as the waitress took our orders. As we were waiting for our meals I heard the door open and I froze dead in my tracks. "Sadie, I'm sensing some bad ora here." I said as I pointed to the other side of the room. She shifted around in her seat looking where I was pointing. "Oh my God, Rosie you have to hide it's Trevor! " I hid under the table until Sadie tapped my shoulder to say 'Quick, while he's not looking go to the bathroom.' I did exactly that. I leaned over the sink panting from the panic attack that's trying to force its' way out. I'm standing there glad that there is nobody else in here as I lose my fight and my stomach decided to give way. I curled into a ball in the corner to try and keep it together. I heard a scratching at the door and the distinctive smell of cat fur. I opened the door and warmly embraced my beloved fur-ball. Somehow holding and petting him keeps me calm. "My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation." I sang a line from the Evanescence song 'Tourniquet' because Sandy is the only thing keeping me from completely losing it. He is- in a sense- my tourniquet. "Sandy, what am I going to do? It's like he's stalking me or something! I'm freaking scared as hell." I said holding him closer to me while curling back into a ball.

* * *

Gaara's point of view

* * *

Rose went back to having a mild panic attack so I played up being a cat and rubbed my head on her hand and purred which seemed to work. I don't like seeing her like this, no beautiful, young teenage girl should have to go through this. This girl is sweet and innocent almost child-like and it scares me to see her slowly losing her sanity. It's only made worse because I'm stuck as a cat and I don't have my sand so I can't protect her. I don't know what this Trevor guy's problem with her is, but I will try my best to fulfill my dutys as - and I can't belive I'm about to say this but- a Neko Kazekage and do everything in my power to keep her safe.

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter. It's kinda more of a filler..._ but it's better than nothin' right! oh By the way I have finals for school coming up so don't be supprized if I don't update for a while. _KS


End file.
